Talk:Dororo/@comment-39638714-20190530081838/@comment-39423700-20190602191525
Jolyn Kujo Well maybe if you had stopped to say again and again " trans ISSUES " i wouldn't have said anything. maybe threatening you was wrong of me and in that case I will apologize, but not until you apologizing for when you falsified my statements on how you shouldn't use autism as an insult, and not use " trannies " to speak about trans people to your own convenience. i'm not a fanatic, however, i do have a disorder, which is Attention Deficit Disorder, and it causes me to have really poor anger management. It's your own fault for raising my anger level by persisting on using " issues " to talk about trans people and falsifying my statements so you could act like i had tried to force things when i just wanted, at first, to stop people from saying transphobic shit. you kind of tried to get to my head, didn't you? so don't call me a fanatic. i apologize for threatening you, i admit that i shouldn't have, but i'm not the one there's something wrong with. you really tried to get on my nerves, and you call people fanatic whenever you get blacklash for it, so maybe you should realize there's something wrong with YOU who fucking harassed me with your annoying replies answering to thing i never said and insisting on saying " issues " and " trans " in the same sentence. right, i'm sorry for threatening you, but you really asked for it. sure, doesn't mean i'm right, which is why i'm apologizing, but you bear your responsability in me threatening you, you're the one who didn't want to stop, who kept twisting everything i said to your own convenience, who cared more about an useless character than how the first person i answered to discriminated against two groups of people in the same sentence, and kept bugging me with an argument i didn't want to be a part of at first. you really pushed me, and if you didn't know, i can't control my disorder. but yeah, i'm sorry for threatening you. i'm sincere about that. however, do not call me a fanatic because you've reaped what you sowed. next time, don't harass people with your unwanted comments, don't twist every fucking thing they say to force them into an argument they weren't talking about in the first place, be a bit more mature and stop saying " trans issues ". you've got no right to call me a fanatic when you've been bugging me since the beginning. sorry for threatening you, i'll say it again, but i have no control over my ADD so over my anger either. and it's not like i've threatened to kill you either, see. you're always taking things to twist them for your own interest. i also said i didn't want to end up insult you, that i wasn't interested in hurting you, but no, you only kept the " you'll regret it " part of what i say. you're manipulating things. maybe it was wrong of me to threaten you, but i did make it clear just after that what i meant was that i didn't want to really lose it and hurt you so i wanted you to stop. apologize too. you've only reaped what you sowed, and i've said sorry for it, so you apologize too. honestly you've really got balls to call me a fanatic when you went out of your way to fucking twist my words when i at first just called someone out for using autism as an insult and using a slur to talk about trans, to make up things i've never even said in the first place, accusing me of forcing things because apparently asking to respect trans people and to stop acting as if autism is an insult is forcing things on Dororo, basically harassing me with your unwanted answers and shallow arguments, when you could just have left me alone. between me who you very visibly kept trying to anger until i snap and you who fucking went out of your way to do everything possible to make me look like i was in the argument you tried to force me in, who's the real fanatic, huh? yeah that was wrong of me to threaten you even if i explained just after that it was more of me asking you not to get me even angrier because i didn't want to lose it and be really mean to you, so once again, i am sorry. but between us, i'm not the fanatic. anyway, none of your arguments matter, i don't care, i'm never going back on this page, it smells so bad to be here, and you're not even worthy of my time, so you can call me whatever you want in the end. it's not like it's going to get you anywhere to insult me personnally, that's the only thing that won't get to me. i just hope that in the end you understand i was here only to stop the transphobia and that you're the one who forced me into an argument i had choosen to ignore at first by twisting my words, so you have no right to whine like if i'm cruel when warning you if you kept talking about trans as an " issue ", i probably would loose it and didn't want to. do not cry like a baby when you're being faced with consequences of your actions.